This grant application is for funds to support a General Clinical Research Center with facilities for the conduct of a wide variety of clinical research projects by members of the University Health Center. The facilities include 10 beds, specially trained research nurses, a metabolic kitchen capable of feeding balanced diets to six patients and staffed by a research dietitian and four diet technicians and a social worker. Projects in the following areas of medicine are represented: cardiology, hematology, endocrinology and acquired and inherited metabolic diseases, clinical pharmacology, neurology, rheumatology, gastroenterology and surgery.